Pokémon Adventures
|demographic = Shōnen |magazine = CoroCoro Ichiban! Pokémon Fan Club Sunday (web) (past) Sunday Webry (web) Shogakukan's Separate Grade Learning Magazines (past) |first = March 1997 |last = |volumes = 53 |volume_list = List of Pokémon Adventures volumes }} 'Pokémon Adventures, originally released in Japan as , is a Pokémon-related manga based on the video games. Satoshi Tajiri once stated that the Pocket Monsters Special series is closest to what he imagined the Pokémon world to be: The series is written by Hidenori Kusaka and illustrated by Mato for the first nine volumes. When Mato became ill and was unable to continue illustrating the series, Satoshi Yamamoto took over as the illustrator and still continues as the series' artist. Pokémon Adventures was translated into English in North America by VIZ Media, but publication stopped in 2001 at Volume 7. Viz had re-released the series in the form of The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red and The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Yellow, respectively, for $7.95 each, $6 less than nearly a decade before, when the publisher first began to publish the manga. VIZ Media has begun to release the series again with a 2nd edition, although with edits not present in the first edition and original Japanese version. As of July 2018, 53 volumes have been released (Volumes 1 through 53), along with three pairs of mini-volumes depicting the "Black & White", "X & Y", and "OmegaRuby & AlphaSapphire" arc. In Southeast Asia, Singapore publisher Chuang Yi was translating Pokémon Adventures into English, and continued to translate new volumes up to volume 41. The company, however, has entered voluntary liquidation in early 2014 and translation stopped. Shogakukan Asia now handles the series in Singapore."Products." Shogakukan Asia. Retrieved on June 2, 2015. Jilin Fine Arts, in collaboration with the VIZ Media Shanghai Branch, has translated the manga into Chinese. In Taiwan, it is published by Ching Win, who translates it into Chinese and releases it in their monthly CoroCoro Comic magazine. Plot Pokémon Adventures is divided into several distinct parts which are known as chapters, and those, in turn, are divided further into volumes and many smaller chapters. There are fourteen major divisions at present, with ten of them completely published, and one of them partially published. 53 volumes of the manga have been released as of August 2017. Pokémon Adventures: Red, Green & Blue The first story shows Red, the protagonist, who gets his Pokédex from Professor Oak to start on his Pokémon journey, collecting Pokémon and battling gym leaders for the eight coveted gym badges. He later meets his rival Blue (Green in Japanese) who, oddly enough, is Oak's own grandson. Later in his journey, he encounters con artist Green (Blue in Japanese), who sells him fake Pokémon items. She has stolen a Squirtle from Oak’s lab and has evolved it into a Wartortle. Later, Oak had been kidnapped by Team Rocket to create a Mewtwo, and Red, Green and Blue arrive at Saffron City to take on the Team Rocket Admins--Koga, Lt. Surge, and Sabrina. They manage to defeat Team Rocket and save Oak. Red then travels to the Indigo Plateau to battle his rival Blue, having gained seven badges, but also prevails against the evil bio-weapon Mewtwo and Team Rocket's leader and legendary missing Viridian Gym Leader, Giovanni, on the way. Red later battles Blue in the Pokémon League Championships and emerges victorious, claiming the title of champion of the Pokémon League. Pokémon Adventures: Yellow In contrast to the first story, this chapter is more graphic and has more original plots, which will be carried onto further storylines. Red has disappeared after receiving a challenge letter sent to him by Bruno of the Elite Four. They plan to lure him to them, and use him to get information on Giovanni’s whereabouts. They also need his Earth Badge. Only Red’s Pikachu, Pika, managed to escape, Red having been encased in ice. Yellow decided to go look for Red, as Red had helped her catch a Rattata to train her in the skills of battling. Later, Yellow, Blaine, Blue, Green, Bill, Lt. Surge, Koga and Sabrina join forces to bring down the Elite Four together. They find out that Lance’s master plan was to use the Gym Badges and create an amplifying effect at Cerise Island to power up a mysterious Legendary Pokémon and destroy all humans in the world except themselves. They felt that humans and Pokémon were not meant to coexist. Red turned up later at Cerise Island to help Surge and Bill defeat Bruno. It is also revealed that Giovanni was the one who rescued Red from his ice coffin. Yellow battles Lance, but is losing until the other trainers send their power to Yellow, and with their combined strength, she manages to defeat Lance. Pokémon Adventures: Gold, Silver & Crystal The third adventure is based on the [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]], and Crystal versions of the game. It features the protagonists Gold, Silver and Crystal, and is centered mostly around the Johto region, with Gold as the point of view character. Gold first started his journey to chase a thief that broke into Professor Elm's lab, and stole a Totodile. Gold then made it his mission to get Totodile back from Silver (who stole it), and follows Silver. In Gold's quest to steal back Totodile, he decided to become fully involved in Silver's life. But following him gets him wrapped up in Neo Team Rocket (a revival of Team Rocket), and Gold tries to stop them. In a shocking reveal, it turns out one of the gym leaders is the Neo Team Rocket's leader, the Ice type gym leader, Pryce. He was also the Mask of Ice, a mysterious man who kidnapped Silver and Green as children. The Johto Trio (Gold, Silver, and a pro catcher named Crystal) then stop both Neo Rocket and the Mask of Ice in a dramatic final battle to end off the chapter. Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire The Ruby & Sapphire manga is based on the Ruby and Sapphire versions of the game. It features Ruby and Sapphire and their bet to each other: 80 days for Ruby to win all the Contest Ribbons in Hoenn, and for Sapphire, a powerful trainer in her own right, to battle all the Gym Leaders for the 8 badges. In their travels, they meet new companions like the gym leaders of the Hoenn region and the avid news reporter Gabby and her cameraman Ty (who play a minor role in the games). Team Aqua and Team Magma is introduced here, as they attempt to awaken the legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon to conquer the world, and Ruby and Sapphire take notice after encountering several main members in their journeys. The gym leaders, Ruby, and Sapphire end up trying to protect Hoenn from the awakened Kyogre and Groudon. Pokémon Adventures: FireRed & LeafGreen The next story, returning to Red, Green, and Blue, is loosely based on the Sevii Islands portion of the FireRed and LeafGreen versions of the game. The plot consists of Team Rocket trying to capture Deoxys, and Red, Green and Blue’s efforts to stop them. Along the way, they must rescue Green's parents and Professor Oak, who is Blue's grandfather, who have been kidnapped by Deoxys. Despite their best efforts, they are not able to stop Team Rocket from obtaining Deoxys, even though they mastered the ultimate attacks taught by Ultima, an old but powerful woman residing on Two Island. Yellow and Silver are introduced into the plot halfway when they later tried to find his parents. Knowing that his object was somewhere in Viridian City, he met up with Yellow in the forest, understanding her powers would be useful to him. Giovanni had used Deoxys's power to search for his lost son and was led to the forest when Silver and Yellow were in. It is revealed that Silver was Giovanni's son and he passed out in shock. Yellow followed Team Rocket, who brought Silver back with them to an airship. Giovanni was challenged by Red after he went after him alone when Blue and Green stayed behind at the Sevii Islands before he could meet his son. He lost, but the airship went out of control. Together, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow as well as Silver stop it from destroying cities and populations but they were caught in an energy clash that petrified them. Though Mewtwo was also caught in the attack, his body is nowhere to be seen. Deoxys had managed to escape moments before the blast currently searching for his friend (who is also a Deoxys). Pokémon Adventures: Emerald This story is based on the Emerald version of the game, specifically the Battle Frontier portion. The main protagonist of this story arc is Emerald, who is hired by Crystal and Professor Oak to capture Jirachi in seven days before it is captured by Guile Hideout, the main antagonist. Emerald is also trying to accomplish his dream, which is to challenge the seven facilities of Battle Frontier and conquer them all. In the process, Emerald meets with the other two Hoenn Pokédex holders, Ruby and Sapphire. The three Pokédex owners take on the Battle Frontier challenge, but they are interrupted by Guile Hideout, who was manipulating the head of the Battle Tower, Anabel. In an ensuing battle with Emerald, he releases Anabel from his control and reveals himself to be Team Aqua's leader, Archie. He also reveals that he has caught Jirachi, and subsequently uses it to summon a massive water-composed clone of Kyogre to flood the Battle Frontier. Archie hinted, however, that he was unable to be separated from the armor covering him for a prolonged period of time. The three Pokédex holders escape the rising waters with the help of Gold and Crystal, who had also arrived at the Battle Frontier. Gold explains that the five Pokédex owners who were petrified — Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Silver — were ordered to be shipped to the Battle Frontier. The hope was for them to be de-petrified through a wish to Jirachi. While Crystal trains Ruby and Sapphire to learn a powerful skill that can help stop the Kyogre, Archie abandons Jirachi, who was subsequently left in Emerald's hands. Gold assigns Emerald to make a wish to de-petrify Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Silver. After finally coming into terms with his real desire—to be with Pokémon and people who like them—Jirachi grants his wish, and the five Pokédex owners were cured of their petrification. Red and Gold immediately incapacitated Archie by destroying his armor. With all ten Pokédex owners now reunited, they combined their strongest attacks together and defeated the Kyogre. Archie then vanishes as a result of him being separated from his armor for too long. Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl This storyline is based on the [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Diamond'' and Pearl]] versions of the game. It features Lady Platinum Berlitz, who, for her coming-of-age ceremony, must travel to the top of Mt. Coronet in order to collect materials to create her own family emblem. Despite her vast knowledge, due to coming from a wealthy family of scholars, her father insists that she is followed by a pair of professional bodyguards. However, an identity mishap occurs as manzai comedians Diamond and Pearl believe that Platinum is their tour guide who will accompany them on a prize trip around Sinnoh, while Platinum believes that the duo are her bodyguards. As they travel Sinnoh, Platinum becomes engrossed in Gym Battles after fighting Roark in order to up her Piplup’s confidence. She manages to obtain six gym badges within a space of 25 days, which Byron remarks to have beaten Sapphire’s previous record of 8 badges in 80 days. While helping Platinum prepare for Gym Battles through intense periods of training, the starter Pokémon bestowed upon them by Professor Rowan gradually evolve to their final evolved form, while Platinum’s Ponyta evolves into a Rapidash. In an encounter with Team Galactic while in Veilstone City, Platinum becomes Galactic’s ransom target, as a means to extract capital to develop a bomb, which would be used to destroy the three lakes of Sinnoh. Platinum’s center of attention causes the banishment of her real bodyguards to a different realm, causing Diamond and Pearl to continue faking as professional bodyguards, while now knowing the truth. The evidence is further solidified when the trio visit Celestic Town to find Cyrus studying the ruins there. After battling Fantina for a gym badge, the trio learn that Platinum’s father and Professor Rowan have been kidnapped while at an academic conference in Canalave City. They immediately speed to Canalave City aboard Fantina’s Drifblim. After her father and Professor Rowan are saved, Platinum learns that Diamond and Pearl were not her bodyguards; while this causes a rift between them, Platinum reconciles with them by revealing her name as a means of declaring she recognizes the two as her friends. They resolve to continue their journey through Sinnoh in order to stop Team Galactic's nefarious plans and save the legendary Pokémon (Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf) of Sinnoh's three lakes. And Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum will be informed that Team Galactic captures the trio legendary Pokémon use them to the production of Red Chain in order to summon to the two legendary Pokémon in charge of time and space, Dialga and Palkia create a new universe. Pokémon Adventures: Platinum The chapter follows Lady Platinum Berlitz, separate with Diamond and Pearl, as she enters the Battle Frontier; as well as Looker, who is international police investigating information on the Team Galactic and assist Platinum investigating information on the Distortion World, which is known as the inside world and where her original bodyguards are. To this end, Platinum will challenge the Frontier Brains to obtain intelligence. At the same time, Charon of Team Galactic also initiate a plan of action to take possession of the legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh, including the legendary Pokémon expelled to Distortion World, Giratina. Pokémon Adventures: HeartGold & SoulSilver This arc is based on the Generation IV games, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Three years after the events in the Emerald arc, the story starts when Gold arrives in the Pokéathlon Dome, looking for a person with information he is supposed to meet with. The person never shows up and Gold starts investigating. The disappearance of the person in question might have something to do with the sudden recent sightings of Team Rocket. Silver, Gold and Crystal carry out investigations to see who the mastermind behind all this is. Their investigations lead them to the Sinjoh Ruins where the mastermind's plan, involving the legendary Pokémon Arceus, is unfolded. At the end of the chapter, it is revealed that HeartGold & SoulSilver is a prequel and happens before the Diamond & Pearl/Platinum chapter. Pokémon Adventures: Black & White This arc features a boy named Black (based on Hilbert) and his Tepig "Tep" (Poka in the Japanese version) on a quest to become a master trainer, along with Black's Braviary "Brav" (War in the Japanese version) and Munna "Musha". When his ambition to become the best trainer in Unova gets the better of him, he causes a scene by screaming out his dream with his Pokémon. One day due to an encounter with a Galvantula, he destroys a film set and ends up under the employment of a girl named White (based on Hilda), the owner of female Tepig Gigi (Bubu-chan in the Japanese version) and happens to be the proud president of the BW Agency, a company that provides Pokémon actors for various productions. Black and White's Tepigs have a crush on each other, and White happens to require the services of Black's Tep. The rivals of the Black and White game, Cheren and Bianca, appear as Pokédex holders, Cheren with a Snivy and Bianca with Oshawott. Due to an accident at Professor Juniper's lab, Black is left with the only functioning Pokédex from Professor Juniper's lab, thus making him especially important for completing the Pokédex; it also makes him a target of Team Plasma due to his opposition towards their ideals of "Pokémon liberation". Pokémon Adventures: Black 2 & White 2 The plot of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 is a special class trip arc. It follows Blake (Lack-Two in Japan), a member of the International Police who seeks to arrest the seven sages and the other Team Plasma members, and Whitley (Whi-Two in Japan), a former member of Team Plasma yearning for the return of N. They are new students in Cheren's class along with Hugh, who vows himself to defeat Team Plasma and get the Purrloin they stole for his sister back. Team Plasma's plans now are to take over the Unova region and awaken the legendary Pokémon named Kyurem. Other students in his class are Yuki, Yuko, Maya, and Leo, the last one was a popular character that appeared near end of the previous chapter. The serialization of the story arc began in July 2013. On September 27, 2016, it was announced that the chapter would be published digitally in Shogakukan's "Sunday Web Every". It began on October 4, 2016 and released each chapter of volume 52 on a weekly basis before continuing on to the first round of volume 53 on a monthly basis starting November 22, 2016. Pokémon Adventures: X & Y The X and Y chapter focuses on a depressed boy named X, who won a major tournament as a child, and Y, a girl who dreams of becoming a Sky Trainer. X has been forced out of hiding when the two legendary Pokémon blow up his town. Soon, he meets up with a group called Team Flare who tries to steal his tool that enables mega evolution. X, Y, and their companions, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor have to try to escape Team Flare by seeking a place where they can go in peace; the plan doesn't go like X and his friends want. Pokémon Adventures: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire The Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc focuses on the returning Hoenn trio of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald based on the [[Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire|''Omega Ruby'' and Alpha Sapphrire]] versions of the game. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald acquire Mega Bracelets and Mega Stones from Steven to help aid his quest to save the Earth from impending doom by a meteorite while Ruby encounters a mysterious girl along the way. Sapphire is traumatized when she learns the truth about the metor, and in result of that trauma she loses her voice and sense of smell. Ruby takes on the role of lorekeeper and gets Rayquaza to trust him so they can save the world through the use of dragon lore. It is based primarily on the events of the Delta Episode in the games. The arc was released digitally on Shogakukan's "Web Sunday," with a new chapter on the first Tuesday of every month. The first mini-volume was released in Japan on July 24, 2015. It has currently ended in Japan with the third and final mini-volume now released Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Manga Ends Pokémon Adventures: Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon This chapter features a boy named Sun who is a courier with the hope of gathering 100 million Yen and a girl named Moon who is a pharmacist and professional archer. Characters *Red' – The first protagonist and champion of the 9th Pokémon League. Initially shown as a rash young trainer, he has matured over the course of the series. His first Pokémon was a Poliwag, which is first seen as a Poliwhirl. It later evolves into Poliwrath to save Red from drowning. When he started his journey, he received a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak. It eventually evolved to a Venusaur, but he temporarily traded it with his rival Blue for a Charizard in FRLG, though they traded back at the end of the saga. His Pokémon are Poliwrath (Poli), Venusaur (Saur), Pikachu (Pika), Snorlax (Snor), Espeon (Vee), Gyarados (Gyara) and Aerodactyl (Aero). He specializes in Pokémon Battles (''The Fighter). In his latest appearance in ORAS he is twenty. *'Blue' (known as Green in Japan) - The cool-headed yet somewhat cocky rival of Red; their relationship has improved over the course of the series. He had the starter Pokémon Charmander, now a Charizard. He excels at training Pokémon (The Trainer), even those that are not his. His team as of the FRLG saga consists of Charizard, Golduck, Machamp, Rhydon, Porygon2, and Scizor. In G/S/C/HG/SS he has been made gym leader of Viridian City after Red declined that offer. Although the exact timing of his appearance in the XY chapter is unknown, it is probable that it occurs simultaneously with the ORAS chapter, making him twenty. *'Green' (known as Blue in Japan) - A crafty and perky girl who stole a Squirtle from Professor Oak. It was revealed that when she was young, she was one of the Masked Children along with Johto dex holder, Silver. She made her first appearance by persuading Red into buying fake items by using her beauty. Now, she is one of Red's closest friends. Her Squirtle has since evolved into a Blastoise. She excels at evolving Pokémon (The Evolver). Her current team comprises Blastoise (Blasty), Wigglytuff (Jiggly), Clefable (Clefy), Granbull, Nidoqueen (Nido), and Ditto (Ditty). She used to have Ornithophobia before overcoming it by capturing Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. As of her latest appearance in the ORAS chapter, she is twenty. *'Yellow' - The happy-go-lucky and kind-hearted protagonist. Yellow has a rare psychic power to heal Pokémon (The Healer), a trait seen only in special individuals from the Viridian Forest area. She disguised herself as a boy on a mission to save Red. She also has a psychic power to read Pokémons' minds, which is also from the Viridian Forest. She always sleeps after using her abilities due to their high use of her energy. During her adventures, she borrowed Red’s Pikachu. She now has her own Pikachu, a female named Chuchu. Her current team consists of Pikachu (Chuchu), Golem (Gravvy), Omastar (Omny), Dodrio (Dody), Butterfree (Kitty), and Raticate (Ratty). *'Gold' - The good-hearted, but somewhat perverse, protagonist of the Gold & Silver saga. Very rash, even more so than Red. He is capable in hatching Pokémon (The Breeder). His current team consists of Typhlosion (Exbo), Ambipom (Aibo), Mantine (Tibo), Politoed (Polibo), Sudowoodo (Sudobo), Sunflora (Sunbo), and Togekiss (Togebo). His first adventure started in G/S/C thinking Silver stole his backpack full of Pokémon. In HG/SS he is sixteen. *'Silver' - Gold’s cold and distant rival, the son of Team Rocket leader Giovanni. Has a past with Green. He had the starter Pokémon Totodile (stolen, like Green’s Squirtle), now a Feraligatr. He specializes in trading Pokémon (The Exchanger). His team consists of Feraligatr, Weavile, Kingdra, Honchkrow, Rhyperior and the red Gyarados. In HG/SS he is sixteen. *'Crystal' (Crys/Kris) - An intelligent and energetic expert at catching Pokémon (The Capturer). She has caught every non-legendary Pokémon for Professor Oak (she got the legendary Pokémon’s data with the help of the 1st generation trainers). She had a Chikorita for a starter Pokémon, which is now a Meganium. She so far owns Meganium (Megaree), Xatu (Xatee), Hitmonchan (Monlee), Smoochum (Chumee), Arcanine (Archy), Parasect (Parasee), Mr. Mime, and Cubone (Bonee). In HG/SS she is sixteen. *'Ruby' - The well-meaning but a bit obnoxious protagonist of the fourth chapter, and Gym Leader Norman’s son, as well as Sapphire's rival. He hates Pokémon battles and prefers to compete in Pokémon Contests, as a result of what had happened to him and Sapphire when they were young. He was able to win every Contest, gaining the title "Charmer". Ruby received the starter Pokémon Mudkip, which evolves into a Swampert. His party last checked consists of Swampert (Mumu), Mightyena (Nana), Delcatty (Kiki), Castform (Fofo), Milotic (Feefee) and Gardevoir (Rara). He previously had a Celebi. *'Sapphire' - Daughter of Professor Birch and Ruby’s rival. She is very wild and often dresses in clothes made of leaves. She loves battling and thinks Pokémon Coordinators (like Ruby) are prissy, as a result of what had happened to her and Ruby when they were young. She was able to defeat every Gym Leader, earning the title "Conqueror". She had Torchic for a starter Pokémon, which evolves into a Blaziken. Her party last checked consists of Blaziken (Chic), Aggron (Rono), Wailord (Lorry), Donphan (Phado), Tropius (Troppy) and Relicanth (Relly). *'Emerald' is the sly-minded but midget-sized protagonist of the sixth arc. He initially did not have any Pokémon, but later was joined by a Sudowoodo and Dusclops. He also carries a concealed gun known as an E-Shooter as a tool to calm Pokémon. Emerald was hired by Crystal to compete in the Battle Frontier to protect the legendary Pokémon Jirachi from an evil man named Guile Hideout. For his skill in calming down rampaging Pokémon, he gained the title of "Calmer". Emerald also stole a Sceptile from the Battle Factory, which was none other than the same Grovyle which was blown away from Sky Pillar while awakening Rayquaza. Emerald uses Pokémon that Crystal owns in each attraction, excluding the Battle Factory, Battle Tower, Battle Palace, and Battle Arena. He also apparently has a connection to the legendary Pokémon Latios and Latias. Emerald's party last checked consists of Sceptile, Dusclops, Sudowoodo, Snorlax, Mr. Mime and Mantine. *'Diamond' (Dia) - An aspiring Pokémon Comedian with a gluttonous and rather dim-witted personality, though one who has been shown to sometimes exhibit charisma and insight in desperate situations ("Empathizer"). He is a Pokémon trainer and a very good friend of Pearl. He has a Bastiodon (Don), Lickilicky (Kit), Munchlax (Lax), and Torterra (Tru). He also owns a Mamoswine (Moo) that was given to him by Platinum. He is also known for having the legendary Regigigas (Reg). Because of a mix-up, he thinks that if he escorts Berlitz to Mt. Coronet he will win a prize, although it is implied that he quickly figures out the truth and decides to accompany her anyway. During the journey, he develops a crush on Platinum. *'Pearl' - A headstrong boy with a hasty personality and a habit of butting into conversations and exploding with rage if someone doesn't give him eye contact. Pearl is never afraid to speak his mind and has a strong sense of determination ("Determiner"). He is a Pokémon comedian (like his friend Diamond) and has a Chatot (Chatler), Luxray (Rayler), Infernape (Chimler), Buizel (Zeller), Tauros (Tauler), and Diglett (Digler). Because of a mix-up, he thinks that if he escorts Berlitz to Mt. Coronet, he will win a prize. Though suspicious of her at first, Pearl grows to respect Platinum for her many talents. *'Platinum Berlitz' - The elegant but spoiled protagonist of a very wealthy and important family, she has to travel to Mt. Coronet as part of a ritual. She has read many books with rich knowledge and hope to be able to practice ("Understander"). She receives three Pokédexes, three Pokétches, and the three starters (Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup) from Professor Rowan to give to her partners. She owns an Empoleon, Rapidash, and Lopunny. She was also given a Froslass, Cherrim and Pachirisu by Candice, Gardenia and Maylene (Although the Pachirisu actually belonged to Volkner). Throughout the early portions of the story, her first name is omitted and not revealed; later, her name is revealed as Platinum. She is known to enter many competitions, such as Pokémon Super Contests, gym leaders battles, and Sinnoh Battle Frontier. *'Black' - He owns a male Tepig, and his quest is to be a master trainer. Black meets White in an accident with a Galvantula busting one of White's business. His Tepig has a crush on White's. He can be very perceptive but his dream of winning the Pokémon League fills his mind so much that he can't think properly ("Dreamer"). When this happens his Munna (Musha) eats his dreams so he can think clearly like a reasoner. Last checked his party consists of Braviary (Brav), Musharna (Musha), Emboar (Bo), Galvantula (Tula), Carracosta (Costa) and possibly Reshiram. *'White' - She is the owner of a Pokémon agency, which rents Pokémon to movies and ads ("Dreamer"). She owned a female Tepig (Gigi), but when it left her for N, she received N's Servine, who she tries to name Amanda. Amanda later evolves into Serperior, and White also obtains a Deerling (Darlene), Stunfisk (Dorothy), Alomomola (Nancy), Duosion (Solly), and Vullaby (Barbara). Gigi eventually decided to come back to her. *'Blake' (known as Lack-two in Japan) - He is a member of the International Police in search for Team Plasma's members ("Arrestor"). He is shown owning a Dewott, Keldeo (Keldemaru), Genesect, Kabutops (Kabutomaru) and Gliscor (Liomaru). *'Whitley' (known as Whi-two in Japan) - She is a former member of Team Plasma with her mother. She believe former Team Plasma is good, and N will return to lead them ("Liberator"). She is shown having a Foongus (Foongy). *'X' - A boy who won a Pokémon Tournament when he was younger but became overwhelmed by paparazzi and became a depressed shut-in ("Loner"). He owns a Kangaskhan (Kanga and Li'l Kanga), Charizard (Salamè), Manectric (Élec), Gengar (Garma), and Pinsir (Rute) that can all Mega Evolve. He also has a Chesnaught nicknamed Marisso. *'Y' - A girl who dreams of becoming a Sky Trainer although her mother is a popular Rhyhorn racer ("Flyer"), and her full name known as Y na Gabena (Yvonne Gabena in English). She has an intrepid personality and is a leader in their friends. She is shown with a Fletchinder (Fletchy, originally a Fletchling), Sylveon (Veevee), Greninja (Croaky), Rhyhorn (Rhyrhy), Absol (Solsol that can Mega Evolve), and Xerneas (Xerxer) although the last one was eventually lost as it turns back into its tree form. *'Sun' - A money obsessed boy from Kanto with many jobs, mainly as a delivery boy. His goal is to collect 100 million Yen to buy back an island the Aether Foundation stole from his great-grandfather ("Saver"). He is currently shown to have an Alolan Meowth (Cent), a Torracat (Dollar), a Wishiwashi (Quarter), a Totem Mimikyu (Franc) and a Crabominable (Dong). *'Moon' - A girl from Sinnoh who is skilled at archery, but is also a pharmacist ("Mixer"). She came to Alola to find materials to cure a Piplup. She is currently shown with a Dartrix, Charjabug, Mareanie and an Alolan Grimer. Development Manga artist Hidenori Kusaka was offered to make a Pokémon manga by Nintendo. Having been a fan of the manga ever since he was a child, Kusaka accepted the offer. When writing the series, Kusaka always tries to add elements of amazements with the idea that the readers would feel they are actually playing a video game. Some parts from the story are based on Kusaka's thoughts of the Pokémon video games, which includes weapon designs and the areas where wild Pokémon live. His main focus in manga is to create Pokémon that looks attractive so that readers would appreciate them more. He also tries to balance the number of Pokémon trainers and Pokémon in order to be faithful to the game. During publication of the series, artist Mato felt sick leaving Kusaka to either cancel the series or select another artist. He decided to continue and chose Satoshi Yamamoto as Mato's replacement. Yamamoto felt pressure during his debut as older fans criticized his art in comparison to Mato. When he started drawing he had little knowledge about Pokémon, but still he was focused in the drawing for the new protagonist, Crystal. After working for a year, he was surprised with Kusaka's stories and wanted to make his pictures give a good impression. During the fourth story arc, Yamamoto mentioned that several of the disasters happening in the Hoenn region that he drew are based on his favorite horror and monster movies. Reception Japanese volumes from the series have been featured in the Japanese comic ranking various times. Viz's first volumes edition from the manga, "The Best of Pokémon Adventures", appeared on ICv2's Top 20 Graphic Novels from April 2008. It also won the first Nickelodeon Magazine Comics Awards in the category "Favorite Manga Series". Readers from Media Factory's Da Vinci Denshi Navi magazine voted the series as the third manga they wanted to have an animated adaptation. ICv2's Nick Smith gave the first volume 3.5 stars out of 5, commenting that several of the parts from the manga make it more interesting than the anime, such as Team Rocket's appearances or Pikachu's rebelled personality. Although he still noted there was more violence in the manga than in the anime, he still recommended it for all ages. A similar opinion was given by Active Anime's Scott Campbell who liked how different Red's character was from Ash Ketchum due to their differences in personality and abilities, making the former character seem more interesting for the readers. The artwork was described as "fairly cutesy and fun, but still of a very high quality" while fights received positive responses due to the Pokémon's movements. Volume 14 charted at number 10 on The New York Times Manga Best Seller list on the week ending August 6, 2011. Tsunekazu Ishihara, CEO of The Pokémon Company, said "I want every Pokémon fan to read this comic!" References External links *Pocket Monsters Special Japanese website *[http://www.viz.com/read/pokemon/section/13702/more#c-1 Official Pokémon Adventures website of Viz Media] * Category:1997 manga Category:Pokémon manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Shogakukan manga Category:Viz Media manga